Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Garden Wiki
Animals and Exhibits 'Wildlife Canyon and Sumatran Rhinos' Opening as two large yards for Elk and Deer, it was renovated in 1942 as the Deer Line featuring American bison, Sika deer and many more hooved creatures. Then it was renovated again in 1989 as Wildlife Canyon. This area features 9 total paddocks including a chance to get a better look at the birds in Eagle Eyrie. Two takins have been born at the zoo since 2006, and two Rover hog litters were born at the zoo in 2008 at the same time(8 hog-lets). The Cincinnati Zoo was the first zoo to exhibit Przewalski's horses in 1905. Featured animals include: *Emu *Sari and Humphrey the Bactrian camels *Raison and Bellatessa the Przewalski's Horses *Sichuan Takin *Red River Hog Sumatran Rhinos: In the last exhibit of Wildlife Canyon, guests will see Suci (born on July 30, 2004), and Ipuh her father. These are the only Sumatran rhinos on display at a major zoo in the country. Harapan, a Sumatran rhino born at the zoo on April 27, 2007, is currently at the White Oak Conservation Center in North Caroilina. Lastly Andalas, was the first Sumatran rhino born in captivity in over 112 years (1889) on September 13, 2001, and the first Sumatran rhino born at the zoo, is currently at the Sumatran Rhino Sanctuary in Sumatra. Emi, the rhino who gave birth to all these rare creatures, died in September 2009 of liver complications. These exhibits are full of dirt and mud to cool the rhinos on a hot day. Another feature of the exhibits is that they are under large shady structures to protect the rhinos' eyes from the sun. 'Eagle Eyrie' This flight cage opened in 1970, it is 72 feet high, 140 feet long, and 50 feet wide, and opened as one of the largest flight cages of it's time, and it contained Bald eagles. The exhibit features an observation deck that is actually inside the flight cage, so nothing can come between the visitor and the raptors. Featured raptors include: *Andean Condor *Steller's Sea Eagle 'Reptile House' The oldest American zoo building, the Reptile House was built in 1875 in Turkish style and is a National Historic Landmark.It was one of the Zoo's original buildings that first housed monkeys and other primates including Suzie, the world's first trained gorilla. It is now home to the over 30 reptile species from around the world. A black rat snake and a Yucatan Neotropical Rattlesnake was born in early 2010. Along with two pancake tortoises that hatched in 2010 and 6 baby Galapagos tortoises that the acquired in 2009. The large Burmese python moved from the Reptile House into Night Hunters in May 2011 Featured Animals Include: Center Exhibit: *Chinese alligator *Red-eared slider *Common snapping turtle Snakes: *King cobra *Asian Vine Snake *Albino Nelson's Milksnake *Gaboon viper *Rhinoceros Viper *The only Yucatan Neotropical Rattlesnakes on display in North America (Zoo Baby) *Albino California King Snake *Caatinga Lancehead *Brazilian Rainbow Boa *Green Tree Python *Terciopelo *Mexican West Coast Rattlesnake *Black Rat Snake (Zoo Baby) *Angolan Python *Aruba Island Rattlesnake *Eyelash Viper *Jameson's Mamba Lizards: *Solomon Islands Skink *African fat-tailed gecko *Razo Island Skink *Madagascar Giant Day Gecko *Mexican Beaded Lizard *Reticulated Gila Monster *Blue Tree Monitor *Ornate Monitor Tortoises: *Pancake tortoise (Zoo Babies) *Galapagos tortoise (Zoo Babies) Amphibians: *Cave salamander *Gray tree frog *Spring salamander Major Mitchell's Cockatoo Island:'''These colorful cockatoos will say "Hello" to visitors on this small island connected to the Reptile House. '''Featured cockatoos include: *Henry the Major Mitchell's Coakatoo rotates with *Sammy the Salmon-crested Cockatoo 'Monkey Island' Built in 1930 and renovated in 1985, this manmade rock island is surrounded by a moat and exotic landscaping and provides a home for 11 lively monkeys on one of the first bar less monkey exhibits in North America. Featured monkeys include: *Japanese macaques 'Night Hunters' Opened in 1952 as the Carnivora Building and renovated in 1985 as the Cat House and then renovated again in 2010-2011. This is the newest attraction at the zoo, and it is home to many nocturnal and predatory animals from former exhibits around the zoo. There are 12 animals from the Cat House, 8 from the Nocturnal House, 2 from Jungle Trails, 1 from the Reptile House and 3 animals from different zoos. A tayra was born at the zoo on May 24, 2011, the Cincinnati Zoo is the only place in the U.S. breeding tayras. A Pallas' cat at the Zoo gave birth to the world's first Pallas' cat kittens born from Artificial Insemination on June 8, 2011. Around late 2011, the zoo will begin breeding clouded leopards using Artifical Insemination. Also Bearcat born from Audrey at the zoo in June 2011. Featured predatory and nocturnal animals include: *Eurasian Eagle owl *Pallas' Cat (Zoo Babies) *Fossa *The only Aardwolves on display in the nation *Clouded leopard *Pygmy Slow Loris *Common Vampire Bat *Potto *Aardvark *Greater Bushbaby *Giant Fruit Bat *Ocelot *Southern Brazilian Ocelot *Burmese python *Arabian Sand Cat *Black-footed Cat *Carcal *Bearcat (Zoo Baby) *Tayra (Zoo Baby) *Bat-eared fox *Fennec Fox *Fishing Cat *Bobcat Outdoor exhibts: *Chief Joseph and Tucumseh the brother Cougars *Eastern Siberian Lynx 'Gorilla World' Opened in 1978 as a naturalistic, rain forest habitat for the Cincinnati Zoo's popular gorillas. The Cincinnati Zoo leads the country in gorilla births with 48. Bakari was the last gorilla born at the zoo in 2006. The zoo holds the record for having 6 gorilla births in one year in 1995. Because of these accomplishments, the Cincinnati Zoo has earned the name from Newsweek, the Sexiest Zoo in America. Rosie, a gorilla formerly at the zoo (Henry Doorly Zoo), gave birth to the world's first test-tube gorilla named Timu in October 1995. Samantha, a gorilla at the zoo today, was the second gorilla born at the zoo just 8 months after Sam in 1970 and is one of the oldest gorillas in captivity. The oldest one in captivity is a female named Colo at the Columbus Zoo. The zoo recently announced that they recieved Asha, a nine year-old gorilla from the Gladys Porter Zoo, she arrived on October 13, 2011, but she will remain off exhibit until spring 2012. Anju, a 10 year-old female gorilla from the Pittsburg Zoo is scheduled to arive next spring. The zoo will introduce these two females to Jomo, one of the zoo's silverbacks. All of the females that are at the zoo now are considered over represented in captivity, so none of them will breed with Jomo. On November 8, 2011, Madge and Shanta, two of the zoo's many females, will leave to the Dallas Zoo. In the spring of 2012, a mother and son pair, Muke and Bakari will leave to the Oklahoma City Zoo. Feature primates include: *Western lowland gorilla *Eastern colobus monkey *Grey's crowned guenon Meet the Gorillas Females *Muke (leaving in spring 2012) *Mara *Shanta (leaving November 8, 2011) *M'linzi *Madge (leaving November 8, 2011) *Chewie *Samantha *Asha (new arrival to be on exhibit in spring 2012) *Anju (to arrive at the zoo in spring 2012) Males *Jomo (leader) *Bakari (leaving in spring 2012) 'Passenger Pigeon Memorial' Built in 1875 as seven bird aviaries. The building was moved to its current location and renovated into this memorial in the mid 1970s. The Passenger Pigeon Memorial pays tribute to Martha, the passenger pigeon who was the last representative of her species. Martha hatched at the Cincinnati Zoo in 1888 and died there in 1914. This exhibit reinforces the strong conservation message that the Cincinnati Zoo hopes to convey in all its work. The last captive Carolina parakeet, Incas, died in 1918 and is also commemorated here. 'World of the Insect' Opened in 1978, this is the largest building in North America devoted to the display of live insects. The Cincinnati Zoo has been given four awards by the American Zoo and Aquarium Association for successful propagation of insects, and Insect World received the prized American Zoo and Aquarium Association exhibit award in 1979. Naked mole rats and Giant walking sticks were born at the zoo in 2010 and Andean cock-of-the-rocks came to the zoo in August 2011. This building also features the longest ant exhibit in the world Featured Invertebrates include: Ants: *Bullet Ant *Leaf-cutting ant Beetles: *American Burying Beetle *Emerald beetle *Flamboyant flower beetle *Hercules beetle *Jade-Headed Buffalo Beetle *Sunburst diving beetle *Taxi-Cab Beetle *Tin-Foil Beetle *Yellow-bellied beetle Cockroaches: *Bat Cave cockroach *Green-Leaf Cockroach *Madagascar hissing cockroach *Zebra Bug Grasshoppers: *Eastern Lubber Grasshopper *Grey Bird Grasshopper Scorpions: *Giant desert hairy scorpion *Vinegaroon *Water Scorpion Spiders: *Brown recluse spider Walking Sticks: *Australian Walking Stick *Giant Jumping Stick *Giant Walking Stick (100,000 Zoo Babies) Other Various Bugs and Insects: *Giant African Millipede *Giant Water Bug *Giant Spiny leaf insect *Red-Eyed Assassin Bug *Tri-Colored Backswimmer *White-eyed assassin bug *Water Strider What Eats Insects: *Naked mole rat (Zoo Babies) *Spiny Blue Lizard *Black tree monitor *Rough Green Snake *Yellow and Blue Poison Dart Frog *Henkel's Leaf-tailed Gecko *Ornate Horned Frog *Emperor tamarin Butterfly Rainforest: Walk into this part of the building and see free-roaming and free-flying animals like.... *African-helmeted turtle *Andean Cock-of-the-rock''' (the newest species at the zoo)' *Blue Ground Dove *Peruvian Pigeon *Golden-headed Manakin *Spangled Cotinga *White-naped Pheasant Pigeon *African Pygmy Goose *Passion Flower Butterfly 'Lemur Lookout' This open-aired exhibit was built in 1962 as Baboon Island and renovated Ibex Island. It allows guests to look down at some of the zoo's lemurs on a 30ft tall, mad-made rock with many lush and shady areas, surrounded by a small stream. The Cincinnati Zoo is the lemur captial of North America with three species and eight total lemurs. '''Featured lemurs include:' *Ring-tailed lemurs 'Dragons!' This building features 5 of some of the longest, smallest, and the most colorful monitor lizards ranging from Southeast Asia and Australia. Chia-Chia, a male Giant panda from the London Zoo, stayed in this building for 6 weeks in 1988 before it was later renovated in 1990. The zoo then attained the largest Komodo dragon to ever live in captivity in the Western Hemisphere named Naga. Naga was a male died in 2007 of an abdominal infection at the age of 24, he sired 32 offspring. Naga was 9ft and weighed 200lbs at his prime and 9ft 160lbs when he died. He was a gift from George H. W. Bush who got it from the Indonesian Government. The Cincinnati Zoo was the second U.S. zoo to exhibit Komod dragons and the second zoo to breed them outside of Indonesia. The enclosure then held a Giant anteater, a Red-legged Seriema, Golden-lion tamarins and various tropical birds, until it was renovated in 2009 and opened in June 2010. Three green tree monitors hatched at the zoo on June 2 and 3 of 2011, but the offspring are currently not on display. Hudo, the current Komodo dragon at the zoo, has two beautiful indoor and outdoor exhibits. Featured monitors include: *Ackie's dwarf monitor *Green tree monitor (Zoo Babies) *Quince monitor *Jasper a Crocodile Monito *Hudo a Komodo Dragon